Lipid esterase are enzymes that hydrolyse the ester bonds in a lipid. They can be produced by a large number of living cells for example bacteria, yeasts and fungi. In the laundry context cleaning lipid esterase are well-known which enhance the cleaning of fabrics. Examples of cleaning lipid esterases include first wash lipases.
Lipid esterases are discussed in Enzymes in Detergency edited by Jan H. Van Ee, Onno Misset and Erik J. Baas (1997 Marcel Dekker, New York).
There is a need to improve the performance of cleaning lipid esterase enzymes in detergent formulations.
WO2013/087286 (Unilever) discloses liquids formulations containing alkyl ether carboxylic acids, betaines, anionic surfactant, non-ionic surfactant for providing softening benefits.
WO2014/060235 discloses a laundry detergent composition comprising (a) nonionic surfactant, (b) anionic surfactant, (c) alkyl ether carboxylic acid or carboxylate salt thereof, and, (d) a polyglucosamine or a copolymer of glucosamine and N-acetylglucosamine; and to its use to soften fabrics.
US 2006/122093 discloses laundry detergent composition containing from about 1 percent to about 80 percent of a surfactant system, a mixed builder system, and the balance adjunct ingredients. The mixed builder system contains from about 0.1 percent to about 40 percent phosphate builder and from about 0.1 percent to about 40 percent of a non-phosphate builder.
During use the concentration of the non-phosphate builder in the wash liquor is from about 240 ppm to about 3,600 ppm and the weight ratio of the phosphate builder to the non-phosphate builder in the wash liquor is from about 1:10 to about 10:1.